


Condign Punishment

by Karios



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: At Regina's funeral, Liam finally has a chance to solve an old problem.





	Condign Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Adelaide's consent violating behavior really bothered me, especially since Choices tends to be pretty good at handling the subject of consent with respect or warning us that this chapter or book won't.
> 
> Since canonically no one ever gets around to telling her behavior is intolerable, I wrote this ficlet.

“Welcome Your Graces,” Liam said with a bow. “I thank you for finding the time for a private audience with me on such a difficult day.”

Godfrey answered for them both. “Of course, Your Majesty, though we are curious as to what is so urgent.”

“This.” Liam held up a piece of paper. “A complaint filed by most noblemen at court as a result of the Duchess's infelicitous behavior.”

Adelaide gasped. “My what? Liam, my cousin just died! How dare you insult me like this!”

“Precisely why I've had to wait so long. This will be your final court function. It would have been tactless of me to ask you to stay away from her funeral.”

“This must be some kind of joke.” Adelaide said with a hollow laugh. She glanced around as if she expected the punchline to arrive.

“On the contary, I'm quite serious. In light of Regina's fondness for you, I am willing to commute the standard prison sentence in favor of your agreement to stay off any noble estate grounds, including the palace, after today. This, of course, does not include your own property.”

Godfrey nodded thoughtfully. “This is a generous offer.”

“Generous?” sputtered Adelaide.

“If you'd rather serve the term of incarceration, arrangements have been made.” Liam motioned a guard forward.

“That. . .won't be necessary.” Adelaide deflated. “Does this baseless exile apply to Madeleine as well?”

“No. She's entitled to stay on Communications Director.” Liam smiled. “I'm certain she'll prepare a very favorable spin on your absence.”


End file.
